powerrangersfandomcom-20200223-history
Katherine Hillard
- 2= }|width=250|height=170|position=center|left=0}} Pink Ninja Ranger (II) - 3= Zeo Ranger I - Pink - 4= Pink Turbo Ranger (I) }} |-|Monster= Katastrophe |name = Katherine Hillard |gender = Female |season = Mighty Morphin Zeo Turbo |color = Pink |homeworld = Earth |firstepisode = A Ranger Catastrophe (1) |lastepisode = Legendary Battle |numberofepisodes=17 (Mighty Morphin) 9 (Alien Rangers) 50 (Zeo) 1 (Movie) 19 (Turbo) 1 (Super Megaforce) 97 (Overall) |casts = Catherine Sutherland Julia Jordan (child) }} Katherine Hillard is the second Pink Ranger and second Pink Ninja Ranger of the Mighty Morphin Power Rangers, as well as Zeo Ranger I Pink of Zeo Rangers, and the original Pink Turbo Ranger of the Turbo Rangers. Retroactively, she is also referred to as the Mighty Morphin Pink Ranger or Pink Mighty Morphin Ranger, as well as Zeo Pink Ranger or Pink Zeo Ranger, though these are in reference to the show, as opposed to proper labels. She has also been labeled Turbo Pink Ranger, a variation on her in-show label. Character History Katherine—nicknamed "Kat" when she was introduced—had several roles in the legacy of the Power Rangers. She replaced Kimberly Ann Hart as the Pink Mighty Morphin Power Ranger. As time went on, she would assume the identities of both the Pink Zeo Ranger and the Pink Turbo Ranger, before passing her torch to Cassie Chan. MMPR Season 3 Much like Tommy, Kat had the misfortune of being selected by Rita Repulsa to do her evil bidding. She also had to endure being a cat, which Aisha and Kimberly had named P.C. (short for "Park Cat", because they thought she was a stray wanderer when they found her in Angel Grove Park) At one time, she had transformed into a cat monster, but that form was eliminated by Ninjor and the Ninja Megafalconzord in the end and was never seen or heard of again afterwards. As time went on, Katherine would transform back and forth between her "P.C." and human forms at different times, and was very effective on bringing destruction upon the Rangers. Using her charming personality, Kat lured Tommy Oliver out of Ernie's Juice Bar to take a look at her car. Once Tommy had looked at her car, Kat offered to repay him by letting Tommy drive the car, an offer Tommy couldn't refuse. This was all simply a lure to kidnap Tommy, but the Rangers eventually rescued him from Zedd's Dark Dimension. While Kat was in her human form, she managed to also charm the other Rangers, who thought they had made a new friend instead of a new enemy. During this time, Kat stole Kimberly's Power Coin, which enabled her to sneak into the Falconzord's cockpit without being detected, knock Tommy out, and steal the Zord, whose technology would enable Zedd to activate his own Zords—the Shogunzords. Without her Power Coin, Kimberly began to weaken, and while in this weakened state, she tried to protect Kat from a Tenga attack, never suspecting it was a ploy to capture her. Secretly watching Kimberly battle the Tengas, Kat began to feel some sympathy for the Pink Ranger. While Kimberly was captured and being drained of her power, Kat went to see her, and once again, felt pangs of regret and wished that things could be different. Although still under Rita's evil spell, the real Kat tried to break free, as it wasn't in her nature to be evil. At one point, while Rita was telling Kat what an evil girl she was, Kat broke the spell. She started to protest to Rita that she wasn't evil, she was good, but Rita simply turned her back to evil. But this time the spell would not last long and Kat (after remembering the time she tried to qualify for the PanGlobal Games, but knocked herself out during the diving meet) broke free for good when she realized that Kimberly was too weak and exhausted to focus on practicing her gymnastics, because she had absorbed power from the Morphing Grid to become the Pink Ranger and gone through two grueling battles with Zedd's army. Wanting deeply to repair the damage she had done, Kat tried to help the Rangers as best as she could. When the Rangers got a threatening note from Rita and Zedd demanding them to return Kat in exchange for Ninjor, Kat had decided that the Rangers had no choice. Ultimately, the Rangers' plan to protect Kat failed, and she was captured and taken back to Zedd's palace. While trapped in the palace dungeon, Kat charmed information regarding Kimberly's Power Coin out of Rito Revolto, and when he fell asleep, she stole the key to her cell and retrieved the coin. She was confronted by Rita until Alpha 5 locked on to the Coin's energy signature and teleported the coin and Kat to the Command Center. When Kat arrived, she gave the Power Coin back to Kimberly. During this time, Kimberly had just gone through a traumatic experience, and after she was discharged from the hospital, she chose not to continue her PanGlobal Games training, until Kat told her about her own traumatic experience at the Australia PanGlobal Games High Diving Meet. Since she had hit her head on the board during her demo, she had lost the qualification tryouts, and lived in fear of the high diving board. And to convince Kimberly that fear shouldn't rule her life, Kat conquered her fear of the high diving board and executed a perfect swan dive. In the end, Kimberly had decided to leave the team to follow her dream and passed her Power Coin on to Kat, who became the new Pink Power Ranger '''and '''Pink Ninja Ranger. The other Rangers quickly made Kat feel at home. Being the "new girl" made Kat hesitant at first, but the fact that she still had a psychic connection to Rita for awhile was a help—especially when Rita once again went after Tommy by placing a small monster—the Ravenator—inside his stomach. She and the other Rangers were able to force the Ravenator out of Tommy by offering its host the largest sundae ever made, but urging Tommy to resist the monster's infused increased hunger pangs. In the end, the Ravenator regurgitated itself from Tommy's stomach and was ultimately destroyed by the Shogun Megazord when it grew. One of Kat's favorite projects is helping the homeless. She was very good at organizing volunteers in getting these projects done. Along with her friend Aisha, Kat had a love for animals. She really enjoyed taking care of a chimp named Kelly. Kat combined this care of Kelly with trying to learn sign language. During the Zeo era, Kat also trained a dog named Smokey, for the fire department, and, along with Tommy, put together a desert terrarium. During her time as a Ranger, Kat would battle various villains. In the beginning it was Rita Repulsa and Lord Zedd. But that was for a short time. Soon a new villain—Master Vile—arrived in search of the Zeo Crystal, which was hidden in the Caves of Deception under Lord Zedd's Lunar Palace. Kat had a plan on how to claim the Zeo Crystal without anyone in Zedd's Palace finding out, and distracted Rita and Zedd with the supposed offer of returning to the evil side, but to make certain she would remain loyal to her offer, Zedd and Rita imprisoned her in a chamber that, when it reached full power, would revert Kat to evil permanently. Fortunately, Tommy had found the Zeo Crystal in the Caves of Deception, and used its power to release Kat from Zedd's prison chamber. Mighty Morphin Alien Rangers After the Rangers defeated Dischordia, Master Vile used the Orb of Doom to turn all the Rangers into children, but the pint-sized heroes had help in the form of the Alien Rangers of Aquitar. Kat was given the news that she needed to go on a quest to find her part of the Zeo Crystal (which was broken up into five pieces and hurled into a time vortex). The vortex put her in the Australian Outback, where she met two spirits who looked a lot like her as an adult. The first spirit, named Agatha, volunteered to take her to the location of the Crystal she sought, until the second unnamed spirit, resembling an elderly version of the adult Kat, told them that she needed help finding her way home. After warring with conflicting issues within herself, Kat decided to help the elderly woman get back home, and she gave her a present as a token of her gratitude. Kat was surprised to discover that it was her Zeo Crystal, and the elderly woman told Kat that she had sacrificed her quest to help one who needed her, and so she was rewarded for her kindness and selflessness. Zeo Era After the Zeo Crystal was restored, Kat received her new powers and became the Pink Ranger, Zeo Ranger 1. But there was another change up ahead. Aisha had decided to stay in Africa and Tanya came in to fill the new position of the Yellow Zeo Ranger. Tanya and Kat would become very close friends as they went through the Zeo and Turbo eras together. During the Zeo era, Kat would also meet Jason, the first Red Ranger from the Mighty Morphin arc of the legacy, who assumed the Gold Ranger powers for a while when the Rangers learned that Trey of Triforia was about to lose them forever. Kat always managed to have fun as well. She really enjoyed being an extra in a sci-fi movie. She also liked snowboarding. Kat still had a competitive nature to her and went into a surfing competition with enthusiasm. She had a deep love of ballet and even managed to get the guys into the act during one production. And, of course, she loved hanging out at Ernie's Outdoor Cafe and Beach Club. Kat even helped Ernie set up for a multicultural holiday banquet. When she discovered that Tommy was depressed over losing Kimberly (because he'd discovered she'd fallen in love with someone else (also due to a fact Tommy and Kimberly kissed in the second part of The Green Candle)), she invited a noted snowboarding champion named Heather (who she and Tommy had met during a short ski vacation) to Angel Grove in an attempt to cheer him up. But circumstances as a Power Ranger kept hindering his time with Heather, and he ended up losing her. In the end, Kat comforted Tommy and, over time, she helped him accept that Kimberly is gone and offered to have a dance with him. During the Zeo episode "A Season to Remember," an elderly Kat is seen. She is married to Tommy, and the couple appear to have two grandchildren, one who is implied to be a Power Ranger. The canon of these events, however, has been debated. Turbo Era Kat's life as a Ranger was always full of changes, and more changes were on the horizon, as the wizard Lerigot was being hunted by the space pirate Divatox and sent a distress signal to Zordon, who quickly dispatched the Rangers. Kat and Tommy went searching for Lerigot. During this search, Kat had hurt her leg. When they found Lerigot, he healed her, and she quickly became very protective of him. While back at the Command Center, they learned of a new villainess named Divatox, and they would need even stronger powers to combat this new fiend. Kat, Adam, Tanya, and Tommy harnessed the new Turbo Rangers and Kat assumed the powers of the Pink Turbo Ranger. With Rocky unable to join them, due to an injury to his back during a karate practice—and much to the surprise of Kat and the others—Justin Stewart was selected to be the new Blue Turbo Ranger. Thus, another era had started with more changes ahead. Zordon, their mentor for such a long time, was offered the chance to return to his home planet of Eltar, and arranged for Dimitria to come to Earth to mentor his Chosen Ones. Despite all the sudden changes around her, Kat kept up her love for dance and went to auditions whenever she could. During one audition for the performance of "The Nutcracker", another participant made Kat feel like she was too big. These hurtful remarks made Kat doubt herself and she went on a crash diet. Of course, Divatox took advantage of this and created a monster named Numbor, who made Kat weightless. Fortunately, it was a situation that did not last long when she began to believe in herself. Best of all, Kat won the lead role of Clara in the ballet recital. As her time as a Ranger drew to a close, she would fight a few more battles with Divatox and a huge one that placed Tommy in great danger, but TJ and Cassie would come to help Kat fend off the Piranhatrons and rescue Tommy. Afterwards, Kat had done more than her fair share of fighting evil, and it was time to move on. In her final appearance, she chose Cassie to replace her as the new Pink Turbo Ranger, and she left for London to begin her long-awaited career and life as a ballerina, and detective Super Megaforce ]] Kat returned as a Zeo Ranger with Rocky, Tanya, and Adam, as part of the army of Legendary Rangers, led by Tommy as the Green Mighty Morphin Power Ranger, that helped the Mega Rangers defeat the Armada once and for all, fighting in a huge battle against hundreds of X Borgs and dozens of Bruisers. Personality Katherine Hillard is a graceful, big-hearted ballerina. She is very strong and agile, due to her karate and ballet skills. Kat has a black belt in karate, and is a ninth degree dan. She cares deeply about her friends, and would do anything to protect them. Kat is usually polite, but will always stand up for herself and can be rather sassy. Kat is very courageous and a loyal friend. Kat will face any danger, great or small, to protect anyone. Kat is such a wonderful ballerina, that she even won the part of Clara in the Nutcracker. In addition to being a gifted dancer, Kat is a wonderful singer with a beautiful voice. Since there were already three karate teachers, Kat decided to take up teaching ballet at Ernie's Gym and Juice bar. She loves children and babysits. Kat was one of the most brave, kind, and loyal, power ranger in history. Video game appearances Power Rangers Legacy Wars The Pink Zeo Ranger is among the Rangers who feature in Power Rangers Legacy Wars. Ranger Forms - Pink Ninja Ranger= As The Pink Ninja Ranger of the Mighty Morphin Power Rangers. Arsenal *Pink Ninja Ranger Power Techniques to be added - Metallic Armor= When the Pink Ranger dons metallic armor, the white in her suit is replaced with a light silver coat and the pink becomes metallic. In this form she can execute high speed martial arts moves with added metal-like impact. *Metallic Armor }} - Zeo Ranger 1 - Pink= Zords *Zeozord 1-Moai *Super Zeozord 1 Arsenal *Wrist Communicator *Zeonizer **Pink Zeo Sub-Crystal **Zeo Laser Blade **Zeo Laser Pistol *Zeo Power Disc *Zeo Jet Cycle I - Pink Turbo Ranger= Zords *Wind Chaser Turbozord Arsenal *Wrist Communicator *Turbo Morpher **Turbo Key *Auto Blaster *Turbo Blade *Turbo Navigator *Turbo Wind Fire *Turbo Cart }} - Katastrophe= Kat was turned into a cat/fox-like monster by Rita Repulsa and she was destroyed by the Ninja Megafalconzord and returned to normal. In Countdown to Destruction, Katastrophe appears among the monsters in Divatox's army. Whether Katherine had been turned back into this form or this was simply an identical monster is unknown. }} Ranger Key The Zeo Ranger I Key is Katherine's personal ranger key. This key along with the majority of the Core Ranger Keys are seen lining the Command Center's interior walls. This key is mainly used by Emma Goodall (Super Megaforce Pink) who uses it to fight as Zeo Ranger I. *When the Super Mega Rangers became the Zeo Power Rangers while fighting Sirjinkor. Attempted returns *Kat was intended to cameo in the Power Rangers Wild Force episode "Forever Red" as Tommy's wife, picking him up at the NASADA Space Port. She wasn't able to do the filming and so doesn't appear in the filmed script. (An incorrect rumor was that she was pregnant) Sutherland voiced the Machine Empire general Tezzla in "Forever Red" as a substitute, though this just consisted of a few grunts during a fight scene. *Doug Sloan planned to bring Kat back for "Legacy of Power" in Power Rangers Dino Thunder, again as Tommy's wife: she'd have had Hayley's role in the episode, then had to leave due to her own Ranger business and handed over to Hayley. Sloan has said that Sutherland had to decline the role RangerCrew: "Tommy/Kimberly or Tommy/Kat?" post #25 while Sutherland believed the studio changed their minds; "I would have definitely come back." No Pink Spandex: Following up with Catherine Sutherland She's mentioned that "they were trying to get us to do a reunion show" of Turbo or Zeo for Dino ThunderNo Pink Spandex interview: 25:08 to 25:38 Notes *In Turbo: A Power Rangers Movie, Katherine morphs into Zeo Ranger I Pink for a split second as she plummets off a cliff and waterfall. She is forcibly demorphed immediately when she hits the water below. This is the only Zeo costume seen in the movie. *Katherine had the shortest term as a Mighty Morphin Power Ranger, only lasting 11 episodes from "A Different Shade of Pink, Part III" to "Climb Every Fountain" when Rita and Zedd destroy the Ninja Power Coins. This also gives her the record of having a certain Ranger power for the shortest amount of time, not counting temporary Rangers. **She makes up for this however by lasting a total of 97 episodes, making her the second longest Pink Ranger right after Kimberly Ann Hart. Katherine lasted 42 episodes less than Kimberly. **Of all the pink powers, the Pink Zeo powers are the only ones that are solely Kat's. *Katherine is the only Ranger to appear in season 3, but not in Mighty Morphin Power Rangers: The Movie. However, her actress Catherine Sutherland did audition for the role of Dulcea. *She is the only Pink Ranger to have this color three times. **Cassie nearly tied with her, and would've become the Pink Lost Galaxy Ranger, but Karone was chosen instead. **She is also the only Ranger to be the same color more than two times. *Katherine is one of only three Rangers to have served on more than two teams, the others being Adam Park and Tommy Oliver **Katherine, Adam and Tommy are the only three of the Mighty Morphin Season 3 team to last all the way to Turbo. Aisha stayed in Africa and gave her sub-crystal to Tanya in "Hogday Afternoon", Billy left to live on Aquitar in "Rangers of Two Worlds" and Rocky injured himself and was replaced by Justin in "Turbo: A Power Rangers Movie". *She has an ellipse visor on her helmet as both the Pink Zeo Ranger and the Pink Turbo Ranger. *Due to her start on the show in her Katastrophe monster form working for Lord Zedd and Rita, production-wise Kat is the first of two people in the series to start out as a monster villain before becoming a regular Power Ranger - the second being Merrick Baliton/Lunar Wolf Ranger who started out as Zen-Aku (although in Kat's case she was a minor foe). *As a Mighty Morphin Power Ranger, Katherine never directly pilots a zord. She co-pilots the White Shogunzord with Tommy and the Crane Ninjazord was unusable while the Falconzord was captured. After the Rangers regain access to the Falconzord, the Ninjazords are used as a Megazord only and never by themselves. **She's also the only Mighty Morphin Power Ranger to never use her individual weapon nor the power blaster as they weren't used in Season 3. *In "Good as Gold", she and Tommy are revealed to be a couple as they are shown holding hands. *As Zeo Ranger 1, she is a playable character in Power Rangers Legacy Wars. Appearances * Power Rangers Super Megaforce **Episode 20/Finale: Legendary Battle ***''The Legendary Battle: Extended Edition'' }} See Also *Flowery Kunoichi Team - Similar characters from Kakuranger. *Maria Nagisa - First Sentai Pink replacement. *Kimberly Ann Hart - The Ranger that she replaced as the Pink Ranger. *Cassie Chan - The Ranger that replaced her as the Pink Turbo Ranger. References Category:PR_Monsters Category:Mighty Morphin 3 Category:Mighty Morphin 3 Monsters Category:Pink Ranger Category:Mighty Morphin Power Rangers Category:Zeo Rangers Category:Turbo Rangers Category:Replacement PR Rangers Category:Zordon Era Power Rangers Category:Female PR Rangers Category:Evil Space Aliens Category:PR Rangers without Morphers Category:PR Rangers with Multiple forms Category:PR Villains turned Good